


The Kingkiller Chronicle as Hamilton Songs

by Carebzz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Revised from the tumblr version slightly





	The Kingkiller Chronicle as Hamilton Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is still one of my favorite things I've written to date

So we have our opening, Alexander Hamilton style, sung by Bast or Chronicler

Aaron Burr, Sir- Kvothe bugging Elodin to teach him 

My Shot- A revenge song, focusing on the Chandrian

The Story of Tonight- literally written to capture one scene from The Name of the Wind, so it would be perfect to revamp for that scene

Schyler Sisters-I was thinking Denna, but now I think it would be so funny to use this kind of format to introduce everyone from the University, students to masters (oh, and all these songs would be in a different order)

Farmer Refuted- Ambrose and Kvothe sniping- It would be EPIC

You’ll Be Back- Again, was going to say Hemme, but how awesome if this song got even creepier, like in a minor key, for Cinder!!!!

Right Hand Man- Kvothe getting into the University and starting classes, like the scene with Hemme (but here comes the general/or whatever, Ambrose would walk in)

A Winter’s Ball- Bast and Kvothe talking about Denna

Hepless- Except Kvothe is Eliza and Denna is Hamilton and it’s at the Eolian 

Satisfied-From Devi’s POV but not related to Helpless. This is just very much her song. (I could see Mola singing it as well)

The Story of Tonight (reprise)- the rose talk with Denna (except they are a little bit more tipsy)

Wait for It- I love the idea of Denna being the Burr to Kvothe’s Hamilton (I want her to have ALL the songs) But also this could be Auri’s song as well, kind of The Slow Regard of Things (Ambrose does NOT get this song, it’s too good for him)

Stay Alive- I kind of want this song to be Denna singing to herself? Really give the audience perspective on her character and see her make difficult decisions based on survival. 

Ten Duel Commandments- Kvothe breaks Ambrose’s arm and then the whipping

Meet Me Inside- THIS IS WHEN KVOTHE GETS BANNED FORM THE LIBRARY!!!!!

That Would Be Enough- Wil and Sim telling Kvothe he needs to CHILL

Guns and Ships- When Kvothe leaves the university

Battle of Yorktown- Maybe when they ambush the thieves in WMF and see Cinder

What Comes Next?- Ambrose taunting Kvothe, maybe after the Jackass, Jackass debacle

Dear Theodosia- Kvothe and Auri singing to each other because they are each other’s family

Non-Stop- This would be before That Would be Enough and it would be like, when he is overworking himself, between school, work, and music. 

What’d I Miss?- Bast’s song when he starts listening to the story (so near the beginning)

Cabinet Battle #1- Plum bob drugging? When he just wants to fight everyone? (I’m not sure about this one… )

Take a Break- basically in WMF when everyone tells Kvothe to leave and go on an adventure.

Say No to This- Do I need to tell you what this one is about? (*cough* Felurian *cough*)

The Room Where It Happened- Also Denna’s song about all the lost opportunities she was passed up on (Denna can never have too many songs) But the alternative is Wil, Sim, Fela, Mola talking about how they haven’t gotten as far as they had originally hoped (I want more with all of them individually. but also, I can imagine comparing oneself to Kvothe can make one feel inadequate)

Schyler Defeated- Kvothe confronting Devi about selling his blood (and the following fight) 

Cabinet Battle #2- Denna and Kvothe’s big fight or possible Kvothe vs Meluian 

Washington On Your Side- The whole thing with the Maer getting sick and trying to cure him from Stapes’ POV

One Last Time- The Maer sending Kvothe off the second time

I Know Him- When Sim and Wil reunite with Kvothe

The Adams Administration- When Hemme takes over as Chancellor

We Know aka I Know- when Kvothe meets the fake Edema Ruh and kills them all. It would become even creepier

Hurricane- Hopping all the way back to when Kvothe just got orphaned. Definitely the forest part, maybe part of Tarben

The Reynolds Pamphlet- Maybe this is the plum bob scene?????

Burn- A twist and it be Fela and Sim falling in love instead of a song about betrayal (because of the analogy with the spark)

Blow Us All Away- Kvothe’s troupe, including Ben, singing about him growing up, ends with their death

Stay Alive (reprise)- Kvothe singing to his parents when he finds them dead 

It’s Quiet Uptown- Tarben. This is the Tarben scenes.

The Election of 1800- This song is a turning point, so maybe when Kvothe decides to finally go to the University 

Your Obedient Servant- Kvothe writing the public apology to Ambrose and them sniping back and forth 

Best of Wives and Women- … I feel like there’s a scene in book three that will fit this better. . . but it hasn't been written yet. . . 

The World Was Wide Enough- Instead of being about two people, just Kvothe coming to terms with his past self (ok, so we don’t have this scene yet… so it's more a theory of book three)

Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells your Story- Clearly, we do not have a scene for this one… Unless, we opened with this number instead. Like, full circle, which could be very cool. 

(Bonus: John Adams rap would be about Hemme)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
